


boyfriend q&a

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Isak is a youtuber, M/M, Storytime, YouTube, vlogmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: YouTuber AUIsak finally introduces his audience to his boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

Isak has been making gaming videos since he was 13 on youtube. And when he made his coming out video at 17, his channel evolved to being mostly vlog style, which was the best change he could of made because it completely reinvented his channel and the change is to credit for his success and profit on youtube now at 23.

Isak is so open with his viewers who have shared nothing but love for him and his videos, he’s vulnerable and honest with them except they still dont know who Even is, his boyfriend.

They know he has a boyfriend, he has been dating Even since he was 19 but Even never felt comfortable enough to put himself on screen. Isak begged him for months but Even told him he didn't want to, with Isak having an audience of just over two million, the mere thought of putting himself out there to all these people he didn't know was terrifying so Isak let it go and didn't habor on it. Some people knew who he was, the rare few that ran into Isak on the street and wanted to take a picture and they would be seriously clueless if they thought the dude always standing a couple feet away awkwardly was just a friend.

  
But after speaking with Isak a couple nights ago, Even told him that hes comfortable making a video for his channel if Isak wanted. Isak tweeted that he was finally going to make a video with his boyfriend and the internet went nuts. He told them to ask them questions with the hashtag for  
a Q&A and Isak’s notifications were flooded.

  
Isak asks Even to join him in his filming room. He comes into the room and sits down beside him in front of the bright ring light.

  
“You okay?” Isak ask. Even nods, “It’ll be weird but I’ll be fine.”

  
Isak nods and kiss him, “Whatever you're uncomfortable with, we’ll just cut out”  
Even nods and squeezes Isaks thigh, “Okay, I have the questions on my phone and we could just scroll through them, okay?” Isak ask Even to stand on the side and when he introduces him, he can come into frame  
Even agrees as Isak turns the camera on and sits back down

  
“‘Hey guys, Im back with another video. A highly requested one. Today, Im finally finally  
introducing you guys to my favorite man in the world.” He smiles looking up at Even behind the camera.

“You guys have hassled me forever and hes finally making a video with me. My  
boyfriend, Even.” Even walks in front of the camera and sits down and waves, “Hi.”  
Isak giggles at Evens awkwardness in front of the camera, “So this is Even.” He introduces holding Even by his jaw, “And we’re going to film a Q&A.”  
“Ready?” Isak ask looking up at him. Even nods as Isak scrolls twitter.  
“Okay first lets just tell them how we met and then we can answer specific questions. Do you want to tell them”

  
“Okay so--we met about four and a half years ago, I saw him. I knew I wanted him so I went to go talk to him and we kind of just kept hanging out and yeah one thing led to another.” He says shyly. Isak laughs and shakes his head,

“You’re bad at this babe. Okay, so we were at some music event and thats when Even came up to me. He's shy now but Even is actually really outgoing and was very clearly hitting on me.  Turned out we lived in the same town, so we would hang out, our friends would hang out together. One day, he took me swimming and we kissed and yeah, things kind of happened from there. And we've been together for four years. Okay official questions now."

Isak looks down scrolling his phone, “Who said I love you first and where were we?” He ask looking up at Even.

  
“I did, and we were in bed.”

  
“Yeah, it was pretty early in our relationship but I think we just knew.” Even nods agreeing with Isak.

"Favorite feature about each other?" Isak reads off asking Even, who looks up at the ceiling and blushes when he thinks about it. 

Isak looks up at and him smiles,  "I know, what you want to say"

"What?" Even ask.

"My ass?" Even smiles and nods, "Okay obviously all of Isak is great but" Even gets Isak to stand up and turn around,  "You can't tell because he wears baggy pants but guys, it's unreal especially for how small he is but  yeah I really like his butt. You should insert that picture at the beach" Even says to Isak as he sits down .

"This is the photo he's talking about." The image pops on the screen of Isak in his fitted teal swimmers. "Okay, my favorite about Even is his eyes and his lips"

"I didn't know that" Even says appreciative. Isak nods and kisses his lips. 

"Do you want to choose one?" Isak ask Even seeing he's getting more comfortable. Even takes the phone and scrolls Isaks notifications, 

"There's a lot of raunchy ones. Do I skip over it?"

Isak nods, "Choose whatever you want to answer"

Even finally lands on one, "Favorite thing to do together?"

"We like music. So we go to alot of concerts together, we like to eat and just chill.  We're pretty boring"

"When was our first time and how was it? "

Isak looks up at Even surprised, "Didn't think you would ask that"

"I'm kind of curious what you'll say"

Isak chuckles, "Our first time was like two months into dating. Even came over to mine and it wasn't planned but we had been doing other stuff already but my roommates were out and we were making out and we just knew it was going to happen.  And how was it? Um it was good"

Isaks voice squeaks at  _good_ , "You don't seem too sure" Even points out

"No, no it was good.  It was just my first time with a guy so it was a lot and-- you know how it went, I don't need to explain it but for those of you out there who haven't lost your virginity yet, it might not be as great as you imagine."

"But its great now " Even adds 

Isak nods and pecks his lips,  "Very great now. Okay, ask the next question"

"What is one thing I do that you wish I didn't?" Even ask.

Isak takes his time thinking about it,  "I don't know, probably like, leave dishes in the sink or something or kiss me in front of your parents"

"They don't care, they kiss in front of us. It's only fair"

"Yeah, yeah Even. What about me?" Isak ask

"Isak can get mad really easily. For instance,  if I leave dishes in the sink or whatever it is, he just won't talk to me for hours"

"Then why can't you do it if you know it bothers me" Isak pouts

"Because I'll get to it when I get to it" He teasingly pouts back. Isak playfully rolls his eyes and reads off another, "Have we talked about kids?"

Isak decides to answer,  "We have, Even wants kids, I'm not sure if I do, my opinion may change but we're not ready now anyway" 

"Who usually wins at an argument?" Isak cheekily ask Even 

Even glares, "Why did you pick that one?"

"Because I want to know the answer"

"You know it's you because you're stubborn"

"You just can't resist me baby,  it's okay" Isak mocks him and Even leans in and kisses him,  whispering "Dont start something you won't finish"

Isak blushes getting a bit turned on, "Okay last question, " He stammers.

"What do we do to cheer the other one up when they are down?"

"When I'm upset, you either cuddle me,  kind of help me breathe and be present and stuff.  Sometimes you give me my alone time"

"I think it's pretty much the same for me, just you holding me helps. So that's it for this video guys, I hope the wait was worth it. If you want more of Even,  give the video a thumbs up and I'll see you guys soon" Isak stands up to turn off the camera and as soon as he does, Even wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Isak into his lap, "What?" Isak ask looking at his boyfriend.  Even simply kisses him in reply.

.

When the video goes up, the response is only slightly overwhelming. Even is glad he doesn't have social media because with the way Isaks phone is going off,  it's a little much but it's all insanely positive. 

_can't believe we meet him after so long_

_wtf, he's so hot??? you guys are so cute_

_9:41 what did even whisper in his ear?_

_holy shit, this is beautiful.  What a time to be alive_


	2. Chapter 2

It is December and Isak has decided to do Vlogmas this year which he particularly avoided because he's with Even so much and Even didn't want to be on camera but now that he doesn't mind, Isak is excited to take up the challenge. 

He gets up earlier than Even because Even came in late from work last night. He gets ready for the day and goes to the kitchen and hops on the counter. He's extremely grateful for having a career through videos and was able to contribute and buy a bigger space with Even. 

He turns on his vlogging camera,  "Hey guys, welcome back. Today I'm going to start Vlogmas. So it's like 11 something right now and I don't know what we're doing today but I'm waiting for Even to wake up so he can make us food because I'm starving and can't cook. I'm going to wake him up now anyway because it's getting late." He takes the camera and keeps it on him as he walks throughout the house to the bedroom. He places the camera on their dresser so it's focusing on Even. He climbs on the bed and kisses Even, "Baby wake up"

He kisses him some more until Even is twisting in his sleep, "What?"

"Wake up"

"Why?" He groans. "It's my day off" 

"I'm hungry" He pouts  

"Are you?" He raises his brows suddenly conscious. "Here you go" He says cheekily, and takes Isaks hand and places it on his morning wood and leans in to kiss him.

"Baby, baby wait" He says pulling back. "Im vlogging" He points to the camera and Even looks to see it sitting on the dresser, red dot flicked on

Even groans rolling over to hide his hard on, "Babe, you gotta warn me"

Isak giggles climbing on top of him and sits on his back,  "I'm sorry. Can you make me food? I'm hungry"

"You wake me up on my day off filming me to make you food and leaving me with a hard on?" 

Isak leans down kissing the back of his neck, "If I get you off, will you make me food?" 

Even looks up at him and nods. Isak gets up to turn the camera off, placing it down and hops back on the bed, pulling Evens underwear off and wrapping his mouth around him.

.

When Even gets out of the shower and heads into the kitchen, towel wrapped around his waist, finally making food an hour later, Isak starts filming again.

"So Even is finally cooking" Isak says turning the camera to his boyfriend.  "An hour later. Why did it take so long, babe?" He teases. 

Even turns back to glare at him, "You wanna play like that? Because I'll say it"

"Whatever, what are we doing today?"

Even shrugs, "We need to go food shopping and I might invite the boys over tonight. Is that cool?"

"Yeah I just have a facetime meeting later on, are you cooking or ordering for them?"

Even shrugs, "Do you want to eat anything specific?"

"I want pizza"

"Then we'll order pizza." Even concludes handing Isaks plate of food. Isak smiles and gives a come hither motion for Even to come from behind the island.

He walks over and raises his eyebrows as the camera is right on him. Isak pulls him down for a deep kiss, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now eat" Isak turns off of the camera and eats.

.

Isak doesn't film the grocery shopping because he thinks it'll be boring but on their way back to the house, Isak stops them and goes into a Christmas shop saying it'll be good vlog content but Isak isn't the one holding all the bags but Even  just rolls his eyes and follows his boyfriend in. 

"So we just passed this cool looking shop and Even is right here with me" Even glares to the camera, "Isak has me carrying all the bags as he shops"

Isak leans in and gives Even a kiss, "Better now?" Even nods and Isak looks around the store filming fun things as Even helps him pick out decorations for the house. When they're there for about 45 minutes, Even wraps his arms around Isak as he's filming and starts kissing his neck, "Can we go home now?" 

"Baby" Isak whines

"Please"

"Fine, let me just buy these first" 

Even follows Isak to the counter at he pays for a couple of items and they make their way home. Before his meeting, he films Even,

"How do you feel about people's reaction to our video?" He ask.

"It's weird" He says as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "I don't get it"

"They think we're cute"

"I think we're cute too but still"

"It makes people happy seeing us happy together. it's like a movie but real life."

Even shrugs, "Yeah makes sense, it's 18 babe,  your meeting" He reminds

"I'm going" He flails his hand and walks into his office.  

.

The next day, Isak wakes Even up with a camera in his face again.  His eyes flutter open and he glares up at Isak and rolls over to go back to sleep. 

"Give me attention" Isak whines.  Even ignores him so Isak sighs and let's him sleep and decides to film himself decorating the place for Christmas through a time lapse. Even comes up to him later as he's decorating the tree, wrapping his arms around him.  Isak looks back to him,  smiles and kisses him. "What are you wearing?" Even ask looking down at the sheer looking shorts Isak has on

"What? They're comfortable"

"For the house only?"

"Obviously"

"Good" Even smacks his bum and walks towards the kitchen and notices the camera perched on the table and leans down, staring at the lense, "This is on?'

"Yeah, I'm filming everyday,  remember? I'm uploading yesterday's video now"

"For fuck sakes baby,  feel like I can't touch you all month without looking around for a camera first"

"You can touch me, I just may or may not edit it out" He giggles. 

.

Isak hadn't filmed enough of the day and decides the rest of the video will be more of them answering questions with the first time tag 

Isak drags Even to sit beside him as he turns on the camera.  He gives Even a kiss before the video start, "Be good"

Even nods and Isak fills everyone in that they are going to do the first time tag 

He looks through the questions on another website and begins by asking Even,

"When was the first time you got drunk?"

"Hm I think I was like 16, I was with Sonja, my ex" he says to let the audience know "and we were at hers and snuck into her parents cabinet and got some.  We didn't know anything about alcohol so we were trying everything, big mistake"

"Did they find out " Isak ask intrigued 

"Yeah they did,  when we were puking in the morning"

Isak laughs,  "I think I was probably like 14 or 15, way too young but I went to a party and was drinking. It wasn't anything special, I didn't drunk enough where I was like falling or anything" 

"Such a good boy" Even says teasingly. 

"Asshole" Isak mutters. "First relationship?" He reads off. 

"Well you already know" he says and redirects his attention to the camera, "It was with a girl, I'm pansexual by the way and we dated for four years and we were good, we were best friends first then started dating and yeah, but then Isak came along so.."

Isak smirks but fakes surprise, "What does that mean? "

"You know what it means, I was smitten by Isak, he had these tight denim shorts on and it was a concert so it was like see through tank top and those eyes, guys, he looked so hot that day and things were kind of going to shit with my ex so yeah"

Even looks to Isak and Isak looks completely drunk on hearing Even complement him and holds him by his chin and pulls him for a kiss and looks up at him before pulling away, "I love you"

Even raises his eyebrows, "You liked hearing me call you hot?"

Isak bites his lips and nods, "Okay, we need to focus" He pulls back calming himself. "Okay my first relationship was a girl too which was kind or shitty, I mean I knew I was gay. I was just in the closet so we didn't do anything and she just talked about gossip. It was kind of the worst"

"Then you got gifted with me?" Even smiles brightly  

"Yeah I did. Okay, next. First time with each other"

"You kind of talked about it already last time"

"But what about your side?"

"It was great for me" He chuckles. "I mean I've had sex before Isak so there weren't many nerves or anything like that, I mean only a bit because I knew it was his first time and wanted it to be good for him but I mean there's so much I can do in terms of like pain and stuff but yeah , I don't know. it was good" He shrugs. 

 "Was it how you imagined it would happen before we actually did?"

"Uh not really. I always thought we would kind of plan it out especially because we both were living with other people but it kind of just happened which I think was cool too."

Isak nods and looks back down at his phone. They go through several more before Isak finds the last question.

"Okay last one. First time meeting each other's parents?"

"I've only met your dad and that was like what? Like maybe five months into us dating? And we just went out to dinner, it was cool, he was nice to me. I was nervous because you've recently came out to him so I didn't know how he would feel about me and be homophobic or I don't know. Its just scary but he was nice. How was it when you met mine?"

"I've convinced Evens parents are some of the greatest people to ever live. They are the most compassionate, sweetest people ever.I actually met them only a couple weeks in. We had this whole thing happen in our relationship and they wanted to meet me so yeah, we met early on but it was great. I love them"

"They love you too" 

Isak smiles gratefully and squeezes Evens thigh off camera. "So that's it for today's video. I hope you guys liked it, I'll be back tomorrow with another video.Bye!!!!" He gets up and turns off the camera and Even gets up wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck, "I'm getting used to this"

"To what?" 

"The camera thing. I don't know, I think it'll be cool to look back in a couple years and see our relationship now and stuff."

Isak turns around and wraps his arms around his neck, "I've been trying to tell you for years. Do you realize I'm always right, now?"

"You're so stinkin stubborn" Even smacks his butt. "We're going to dinner with my parents, get ready" 

"Noo" he teases. They get in these moods where Isak acts like a stubborn child and Even puts up with him. Even picks Isak up, throws him over his shoulder, walking to their bedroom.

"I like the view from down here" Isak cheekily replies as he pulls Evens pants down.

"Baby, god you're such a menace!" He drops Isak off on their bed and closes the door behind him, "Now get ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I'll add more to.this if I feel inspired or have ideas but so many of you were keen on another chapter so hope it was good


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be one chapter I swear. but I'm weak for nice comments and can't stop writing

After completing Vlogmas and the constant uploads to Isaks channel, it drew in many new subscribers to his channel that he was extremely grateful for and most of them were really interested in his relationship so he decided him and Even would do a 50 facts about me video, 25 facts each.

Isak set up in the film room before calling Even when he was ready.

"Did you write your facts down?" He asked when he walks in.

"Mhm" Even hums, wrapping his arms around Isak. "Some you don't even know about me."

"Seriously?" He asked looking up at him.

Even nods and sits down in the comfy chair, patting the one next to him for Isak to sit down. He presses record and sits down giving his introduction.

"So we got a lot of new people on the channel after Vlogmas and some of you long term followers wanted to learn more about Even so we're gonna get started with 50 facts about me. Do you wanna go first or me?" Isak asks Even.

"You can"

"Okay so I used to be a ballet dancer when I was young for about 3 years"

Even bursts out laughing and Isak glares,  "Whats so funny?"

"Trying to imagine you in a leotard spinning in circles"

"Oh hush, it take a lot of talent. You're clueless. Your turn"

"I don't know if this is interesting but you guys know I'm pansexual but I never really came out to my parents. I just dated a girl, then dated a boy and yeah, I still don't know if they know to be honest but they also don't care"

Isaks turn, "My favorite type of food is Mediterranean when Even makes it"

"I'm also a really good cook" Even mentions as a fact. 

"My favorite music is by NWA . If you don't listen to old school American hip hop music, you should. It was revolutionary"

"I'm bipolar" Even says simply. "there's a lot of stigma out there so I was thinking of doing my own video on Isaks channel about it, possibly but yeah"

"I moved out when I was 15. I don't have the greatest relationship with my parents so Even and his parents have become my family"

Even nods, "Isak has been through a lot of shit guys,like he really is a fighter"

Isak blushes and shakes his head, "Next fact"

"I speak three languages. Native language obviously , English and French" 

"I'm a very affectionate person. I want to be touching or at least around Even as much as possible but I'm typically not when I'm around anyone else"

"Isak like has to have this bad boy hetero persona when he's in public but when when he's around me, he's the clingiest gayest thing to exist"

"Excuse me mister, no one asked for an explanation"

"nO oNE asKEd for aN eXPlanaTion" Even  mocks back as he reads off his next fact, "I got arrested when I was 16"

Isak whips his head so fast, jaw dropped, "What the fuck, Seriously?"

Even nods and Isak brows furrow waiting for an explanation. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Babe, you can't just throw that out there. I'll cut it out, tell me" 

"I assaulted an officer, I was having an episode and kind of going crazy in the street and they tried to arrest me aggressively, they thought I was on drugs. And they were arresting me for no reason so I got mad and hit one of them  to let me go and they took me in but mom had to come,  show documentation of my illness"

"Wow, why have you never told me about it?"

Even shrugs,  "Just didn't come up"

"I want to hear more about it after we finish filming, okay?"

Even nods as Isak reads off his next fact, "I have a younger sister. Not many of you know that, she lives with my dad and she's 16" 

"Okay so the rest of the facts we list off about each other." Isak says as Even speaks, "Isak is the big spoon most of the time"

Isak giggles, "Why did you mention that?"

"I feel like most people wouldn't think so since I'm taller and you love being under me"

Isak eyes widened as he hits his chest.

"I mean under my arms, curled into my arms" Chuckling, knowing exactly what he said.

"You want to play like that?" He says forgetting his paper. "Even can't fall asleep without me and when I'm not there, he calls me to speak to him until he falls asleep"

"What's wrong with that? I'm used to sleeping with my man and when he's not there, I have a hard time. Another fact,  Isak is a very jealous person and---"

"Wait wait, I am not jealous" He defends 

Even raises his eyebrows questioning him as if it was even possible he thought otherwise. 

"You're just a ridiculously flirty person whether you know it or not and sometimes some people take you seriously like you want them and I need to step in"

"Yes but you don't just step in like hey, he's not single, you come and kiss me and tell whoever it is to back off, you're so aggressive"

"Even, I'm not!"

"What about the girl who was hitting on me at the concert? You were so rude to her"

"Because she kept touching you, I didn't like it" he says casually.

"This girl was talking to me and Isak went to get drinks and came back, and saw her touching me. Which wasn't even crazy by the way, it was just on my arm."

"And your chest" Isak chimes in.

"For like one second. Isak came over, literally smacked her hand off of me, pulled me back and said and I quote, "What the hell? Get away from my boyfriend. He doesn't want you. Go away" And kissed me, blocking her out."

Isak shrugs grumpily, "Whatever, I'm sick of people hitting on you"

"And you don't think I'm sick of people hitting on you?" He questions.

"It doesnt happen as often with me, and I don't flirt back"

"I don't flirt, I'm just talking.And multiple times, mostly at parties, I've had to separate someone from touching Isak or trying to get with him. They're relentless" 

"Cus I'm cute" He smiles.

"You are but you're mine."

"Guys, there was literally a time where we were at a party and it might have been like two years ago or something and we weren't drinking, might have been the only sober people there but we kind of separated to do our own thing and I was dancing with this guy which I shouldn't have been but it is what it is. Even was literally furious" He laughs recalling the story.

"I was focused on dancing but I looked up and Even is storming over and pulls me away and pushes the guy back. But then the guy said some stuff about me and they got into it"

"I was only pissed because he saw us together all night. Everyone there knew we were together"  He interrupts. "And he was being so inappropriate with everything he was saying"

"But you were mad at me too"

"I was more mad at you. I took it out on him but you were willingly dancing with him and you know how I feel about other people touching you "

"And you know how I feel about people touching you" Isak claps back.

"We're digressing but we're both jealous clearly. End of story, you next"

"We should do a story time on time you actually did get into it with the other guy"

Even nods, "End of video"

"Even and I don't really ever have fights or anything.  I don't know why but we don't really argue" Isak shares. 

"We have though" Even says

"When?" Isak questions

"When we first started dating, my parents. "

"Oh yeah" He says in realization. "I feel like this a story time video but basically I was at Evens early in our relationship and he lived with his parents at the time. He wanted us to do stuff and promised me his parents were out all night.  Spoiler alert, they weren't. We were lying in bed without clothes and they came in and I was so mad at Even.  It was my second time meeting them and that happened.  It was so uncomfortable and we didn't talk for like several days"

"Yeah,I fucked up big that time" 

Isak nods as they go back and forth and read facts about each other. When they get to the end, Isak gets excited, "Storytime" He claps.

"Why do you want to tell this?"

"Cus it was hot" He smirks 

"Okay so what Isak is talking about was very early on in our relationship. We weren't even official yet but had been seeing each other for a while. And we were at a festival. We were a little under the influence, I wasn't much because I'm not supposed to be while taking my meds so I was still mostly coherent but everyone else was gone. So we're at this festival, in the crowd watching the show with all our friends and I'm not near Isak, he's near his best friend Jonas and there's a couple of other friends in between us. So I don't see much of what happens before Jonas is tapping me, telling me to look at what's going on. Do you want to tell them what was happening?"

Isak nods, "So I was high and had been drinking which I don't recommend but I kept feeling this guy touch up on me and I thought it was Even because he was literally touching me everywhere and I don't know, they had similar size hands, I was kind of out of it so I was just you know--enjoying it like I would with Even. So he's touching me like my ass And my hips and--" Isak hears Even take a deep breath and looks over him laughing, "Getting upset again?"

Even shakes his head clearly lying, "Keep going"

"So the guy puts his hand under my shirt touching my chest and I realize Evens hands aren't that rough and I look back and it's some random guy and I try to remove his hands but he won't get off of me and starts kissing my neck because he thought I was into him. But I said sorry, i thought he was my boyfriend but he didnt believe me which is so fucking stupid. Boyfriend or not, dont touch me if I say stop. It was very loud and everyone is jumping and dancing so other people aren't realizing. So I finally hit Jonas to get his attention and he calls Even who comes closer and guys I literally saw Evens eyes darken at this man. 

I told Even he won't stop touching me and he literally had to pull this guys hands off me because he wouldn't let go and tackled him to the ground and they started fighting. Jonas pulled Even back because he was scared he was going to seriously hurt the kid"

"Which would have been terrible because I already had a record"

"I didn't even think about that, wow you're an ass for doing that." 

"I didn't mess him up that bad. I'm not a fighter at all but something kind of took over me then. I just put him in his place and told him not to touch my boyfriend. And it was the first time we said that out loud so Isak was all over me after that, excited that it was official and what not and yeah, that guy left because his nose was broke and we didn't see him again. But that was a while ago and i wouldn't do anything like that again"

 "It was so fun to be honest,  it was a great weekend. So yeah, this video might be a little long but really hope you enjoyed it. Give it a thumbs up and I'll see you soon"

.

Isak uploads the video the next day and creeps through his comments replying to a few.

has even being bipolar scared you?  I don't think I could do it?

_It's only scary bevause of the stigma. I've been scared in the beginning because I didn't know how to handle it but we've been together for so long, i know what to do now_

get married already.

_tell even to propose then. *jk, it'll happen when it happens*_

do you still not talk to your parents, isak?

_It's very rare that I do._

Even fighting for you is so hot!!!

_I know ;)_

does Even speak French to turn you on?

_LMAO NO, not necessarily,  even being even turns me on_

are you going to comment on your drunkenness last video?

the comment referring to Even filming Isak walking home from an event where he got a little too drunk and was shameless about his thirst for Even despite the camera being on him

_lolol what about it? I get drunk, I want my boyfriend,  that's all :)_

other comments talking about how cute they are and want more of Even in his videos. he's reading another one when he hears Even calling him 

"What?" He calls back.

"Why is everyone on instagram telling me to propose?" He calls back from a different room

Isak laughs, not surprised that it happened so quick. Even comes in the room and sits on the desk, "Why is everyone telling me to propose to you?" 

"Someone asked it on the video and I jokingly said ask Even so.."

"Me? What if I want to get proposed to?" 

Isak rolls his eyes,  "We've talked about this already, I'm not doing it"

"Then we'll both be waiting a long time" Even retorts

Isak chuckles and calls BS, "you can't wait to put a ring on this finger"

"Got that right" He mutters looking down at Isaks lips,  giving him a quick kiss and walking out, calling "Tell them to stop blowing up my phone" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might do one more chapter. I've been really wanting to do the what's in my mouth challenge but I feel like it may be hard to write and make it seem interesting, if there's another challenge or video youd rather them do. let me know


End file.
